Entity: Genomonger
Entity: Genomonger is to be the first in the Entity trilogy, preceding Crimson Requiem and Simalacrum. This series is unique, as it tells 4 distinct stories in each game, which are only connected by certain plot threads. Important characters recur only through the final chapter of each game. This game has recently been picked up again by OdioOmnus and is now being developed once again, although there have been some major changes. The largest change is a main storyline, which is prevalent throughout the game but still in development stages. The storyline has also been altered so that all characters exist in the same time period. Story Chapter 1: Amorphos Pills have been created which allow humans to temporarily alter their appearance to resemble another. This story follows Raia Barlock as she is framed for the murder of a Marco Venelo. Slowly she comes to realize that those who pursue her are slowly degenerating into beasts... Chapter 2: Animaxim Dareth Aldreck is a member of the Neo-Druids, who seek to preserve nature through whatever means neccesary. However, in modern society, magic users have many enemies... Chapter 3: Psiomortis The age of fear has begun in the country of Ijiin. All other countries with nuclear weapons have them at the ready. Many are forced to live underground...literally. The immense stress has cracked more than a few minds, including that of Brian Basque. Through his mental instability, he has gained pseudo-psychic abilities. He attempts to visit and shut down nuclear sites around the globe in a flash of insane brilliance. But others seek to use him for their own ends... Ongoing Story: Atomic Magi The scientist Regan (Who can be renamed by the player at the beginning of the game) has recently discovered the secrets to the Neo-Druids' powers. According to him, "Magic is merely the rearranging of atomic particles to create a reaction that will interact with the environment in various ways." Now that he knows how it is done, he wishes to discover the specific method. However, before he can react, he is attacked and goes into a coma, being sent to a dimension created within his mind. He must escape from this place and return to the "real world", aided by old friends and foes that died in the "real world". Final Chapter: Chimera The Church has gained much power over the years. Too much, in many people's opinion. Now, they attempt to launch a war against any who oppose, directly or indirectly. This movement is known as the Second Inquisition. In order to have scapegoats for the immense sin involved, the Church manufactured sentient beings known as the Inquisitors, to do the dirty work. These beings were part man, part machine, and part creature-considered the ultimate balance. And they were surprisingly efficient, dealing blow after blow on behalf of the Church, and, maintaining will from their human side, being able to act on their own for the sake of the Church. But many Inquisitors have glitches. The high-ranking Inquisitor known as Omnus in particular has recently begun to suffer emotional damage from his actions, when Inquisitors are built to throw away all emotion. Apparently, there was more to Omnus' design than met the eye... Characters Regan Mortic Age: 27 Gender: Male Class: Biomancer Ability Type: Depends on skills learned through textbooks. If you read too much about one ability type you may have trouble reading other types, but the power of the "favorite" ability type becomes stronger. Regan is a reserved scientist who recently discovered the secret of sorcery. However, he is initially unable to perform the process himself. The Neo-Druids and various other magical associations appear to be agitated, not to mention the mob is after him for the secret. Raia Barlock Age: 23 Gender: Female Class: Gunner Ability Type: Strategic Raia is a spunky, outgoing girl who works at the local Blockbasher's Rentals. She has refused countless offers for the Pills, and has evaded many seeking revenge for unknown acts. However, this time she's been framed, and her life-thread grows thinner every minute. Dareth Adreck Age: 19 Gender: Male Class: Druid Ability Type: Elemental Dareth is a sarcastic but well-meaning druid who has taken up residence in Avarite Forest. He is suddenly faced with a big dilemma, as hordes of undead menace his woods. Dareth heads towards the source of the problem, seeking to cure the forest he holds dear. Brian Basque Age: 22 Gender: Male Class: Pseudopsionic Ability Type: Effect/Healing Brian is just one of many inhabitants of Earth who has snapped at the break of nuclear crisis. Unlike the others, his loss of sanity unleashed the power of telekinesis. Although draining, his abilities are very powerful and a force to be reckoned with. Omnus Age: Unknown Gender: Male Class: Inquisitor Ability Type: Damage Omnus is an Inquisitor manufactured by the Third Regocatholic Church. He has the mind of a human, the reflexes of a beast, and the heart of a machine. Or so the Church would believe. Subsequent appearances The characters from Genomonger will not make another appearance until the last in the trilogy, Simalacrum. No more info can be disclosed. Locations Takes place in various locations and times. A slummy city, a majestic forest, a modern pre-apocalypse, and a futuristic space conquest are the chief settings. Gameplay Graphics For now graphics will be done by myself, however I am looking for talented artists to make the larger-scale stuff such as facesets. If you're interested, see the site provided. Music Music will be comprised of a combination of original mp3s, "borrowed" mp3s, and MIDI files. All are high-quality. Title and release information At least a demo of some sort should be released from mid to end of summer. OdioOmnus OdioOmnus is the alias being used by developers DarkClownNizzo and DoomAtma for the purposes of creatin gthis project. External links The Entity Project Forums Category:Demo Projects (PC) Category:Releases (RPG Maker XP)